1. Field
The present invention relates to a scan driver and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a scan driver of a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An active display device, such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a liquid crystal display (LCD), includes a plurality of pixels disposed in a matrix format, defined by a plurality of scan lines extending in a row direction and a plurality of data lines extending in a column direction. A scan driver sequentially applies scan pulses to the plurality of scan lines, and a data driver transmits data signals to the plurality of data lines to write corresponding data to the plurality of pixels for displaying images.
In general, the display device sequentially applies the scan pulses to the plurality of scan lines to sequentially write the data to the pixels included in the pixel lines extending in the row direction to display the images. However, as the size of the display panel of the display device is increased and the driving method becomes complicated, the display device concurrently (e.g., simultaneously) applies a voltage (e.g., a predetermined voltage) to the plurality of scan lines such that all pixels may be concurrently (e.g., simultaneously) initialized or concurrently (e.g., simultaneously) light-emitted or stopped from light emitting, as well as have sequential data writing.
Accordingly, a scan driver capable of executing an operation of a shift register for sequentially applying the scan pulses (hereinafter, sequential switching) and an operation of concurrently (e.g., simultaneously) outputting a voltage (e.g., a predetermined voltage) for turning on/off (hereinafter, concurrent switching) is desired. Particularly, research on a circuit structure that quickly and stably processes conversion between voltages when executing concurrent switching of the scan driver by converting into a high voltage (e.g., a predetermined high voltage) and a low voltage (e.g., a predetermined low voltage) and outputting them is desired.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.